Syllon Zarithium
Syllon Zarithium is currently a wandering, washed-up Paladin. His life seems to have lost all meaning. Once a rising star in the Order of the Silver Hand , his experiences in life have changed him. He is no longer the paragon of the Light he once was. He feels as if his contribution to the world has been made, and he is no-longer needed. Having been abandoned by his comrades, and having lost his country, he searches for a new purpose in life, hoping to restore faith in himself. Life in Lordaeron Syllon Zarithium was born in Andorhal to the prominent Zarithium family, a long line of grain farmers. His father, Soran Zarithium, was the current head of the Zarithium family, and wanted nothing more for his first-born son than to be a farmer and a businessman. Syllon was groomed to be the new head of the Zarithium family since the day he could walk. At heart, he didn't want to be a farmer. He wanted to be one of the Soldiers he saw fighting valiantly for Lordaeron. Syllon began to notice something strange, a faint aura surrounding him and only he noticed. He ignored it, chalked it up to exhaustion and kept working dilligently for his family. A passing Paladin, Gavinrad the Dire, noticed the boy's aura, one of a Paladin. Gavinrad approached Soran Zarithium about his son, and informed him of his budding control over the Light. Soran refused to believe him, but with Gavinrad's aid, Syllon manifested the Light, and bent it crudely to his will. Soran was dumbfounded, and forbade his son from joining the Silver Hand, a group of Paladins and Priests serving the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Syllon wanted nothing more than to do this, so he simply left. He pledged himself to Gavinrad and the Order's teachings, and was suddenly on his way to becoming a Paladin. He justified his leaving as him being able to protect his Country, and therefore protect his family. Syllon's proficiency was with a shield and sword, a very common combination. His proficiency with blocking granted him the satirical title, "The Wall." He was able to wield a large mace as well, making him a versatile soldier. His control of the Light was not strong. He was able to summon basic spells, but his combat abilities came from his proficiency with his weapons. After four years of training, Syllon was ready to be Knighted. He was made a full Knight of the Silver Hand in the Alonsus Chapel, where all Silver Hand Paladins are Knighted. Syllon was a Knight only for a few weeks before the first signs of the Scourge started to appear. These undead threatened his homeland, and Andorhal was one of their first targets. He rushed to it's defense, only to find the town ruined by the Undead Scourge. His family was slaughtered, and his farm was burned. There was nothing left of his life before the Silver Hand except his sister, who had left for Stormwind years earlier. Syllon was not enraged, but empowered by his discovery, and had plans to use his empowerment for the good of Lordaeron. Syllon fought in many battles across Lordaeron, the most famous being the Battle of Darrowshire, where he accompanied Davil Lightfire, his Senior Paladin, to his death. Syllon narrowly escaped at Davil's behest, and reluctantly, he fled the battle, warning the nearby town of Corrin's Crossing of the impending doom. He helped defend Corrin's Crossing for as long as the defenders could, but eventually were forced back into the nearby garrison town of Tyr's Hand, ruled by High General Abbendis. There, Syllon witnessed helplessly as Lordaeron was destroyed by it's former Prince. From behind the heavily fortified walls of Tyr's Hand, he and his comrades sat in despair, until the High Paladin Saiden Dathrohan arrived with news of a new Crusade, the Scarlet Crusade. The Scarlet Crusade Syllon was brought into the Crusade as a Knight-Captain, his service in the Third War granting him the title and command. The ideals of the Crusade soon became twisted, and Syllon began to question his loyalty to these 'fanatics.' Soon after his loyalty was called into question, he was betrayed by his once-comrade Henry Drost. Syllon was left to die in the Plaguelands by his unit, and betrayed by the Crusade as a whole, not wanting corruption in their ranks. Syllon managed to escape the Plaguelands, and find his way south to the now-ruined city of Stromgarde. He entered the port behind the city, now controlled by the Blackwater Raiders, and paid for safe passage to Stormwind. Finding a New Life Syllon is now without purpose. He has since lost track of his sister, Cindy, who he came to Stormwind to search for. He has the sinking suspiscion she has left for Theramore, but he has no will to pursue her. Upon arriving, he requested an audience with the Regent Lord Bolvar Fordragon, a fellow Knight of the Silver Hand. Upon informing him of the state of the Scarlet Crusade, and the state of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, he abruptly left Stormwind, bound for lands unknown. Since his departure from Stormwind, Syllon has been wandering and learning; observing the culture of the Kingdom of Arathor. Emotional Struggles Syllon has troubles forming bonds with people. After the betrayal and destruction in his past, he has trouble forming a loving bond with another. He has lost his sense of camraderie, and his ability to love another. Hopefully in his future travels he will be able to rebuild his emotional state, and no longer feel this way.